Knights of the Federation
by Prvt. Caboose
Summary: Based on the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Set in the Star Trek universe, in the year 2270, the last year of James T. Kirk's famous five year mission. Plot follows the game's storyline, with a few tweaks to fit it into Star Trek.
1. Endar Spire

The surface of the large, green planet swirled with atmospheric activity, giving it the texture of marble hanging against the inky black background of space. The planet's sun glided slowly behind it as the planet continued on its orbit, seeming to eclipse the sun as the last rays of light reflected off the hull of a ship.

The majestic craft of Starship-classification, Constitution-variant sailed in orbit around the planet, duel warp engine nacelles springing out the top of a cylindrical engineering hull, slung below the saucer-shaped primary hull.

The bubble-shaped command bridge sat on the top-centre of the saucer, its interior holding a full complement of duty personnel, each sitting at their assigned stations. In the very centre of the bridge was the command chair, in which the captain was currently sitting. She was fairly young, only in her mid-30s, but in her grey eyes, one could see a great deal of experience and intelligence. She glanced towards the viewscreen, which showed the marble-green planet below them, as she punched a button on her chair's control panel.

"Captain's log, stardate 2537. The _USS_ _Endar Spire_ is currently in orbit of the planet Taris, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. All systems are operating normally and the new navigator we picked up at Starbase 38-"

Suddenly, the ship shook violently, and Captain Bastila Shan was cut off from finishing her log entry as she was thrown out of her seat.

"What was that?"

The science officer stumbled over to his station and glanced at his viewer. "We were hit by a plasma weapon of some kind. Our shields went down at the first hit, Captain!"

"What? Who fired?"

A switch was flipped, and the viewscreen showed the attacker; a gunmetal grey, long-necked ship, roughly the same size as the _Endar Spire_. "They did."

Bastila re-seated herself in her chair, quickly brushing a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. She glanced at the orange markings on the hull of the ship.

"Romulans!"

"Five of them, Captain. We're surrounded!"

"Effect repairs to the shields and –"

The ship rocked again as it was hit by a volley of disruptor blasts. Sparks flew from several consoles on the Bridge, and casualty reports could be heard from the communications station.

Bastila shuddered. "Open hailing frequencies!" she ordered. "This is Captain Bastila Shan of the _USS Endar Spire_. We demand a reason for this unprovoked attack, which is in direct violation of the Romulan Peace Treaty!"

Her only response was another volley of disruptor fire.

"Send out a distress call to all Federation ships within range!" she ordered.

"No good, captain," the communications officer replied. "The Romulans are jamming all our subspace transmissions!"

Just as Captain Shan was about to reply, her chair's intercom beeped. "_Engineering to bridge!_"

"Shan here. Go ahead."

"_Captain, both warp and impulse engines got knocked out in that last attack. We're a sitting duck!"_

The captain sighed heavily. "All right," she said slowly, "It seems we have no choice." She snapped her head up towards the main control console in front of her.

"Helmsman! Lock phasers on the lead Romulan cruiser, and set them to send a volley of automatic fire every thirty seconds." As the man nodded and carried out her command, she hit the intercom button on her command chair console. "All hands, this is the captain speaking. Abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship!"

In seconds, the bridge personnel scrambled into the turbolift and rode it to the next transporter room, except the captain and two of her senior personnel. She motioned them over to the science station, and sat down near the library computer tie-in, where Bastila hit a few buttons she thought she'd never had to.

"Computer, this is Captain Bastila Shan. Request security access." The machine beeped and acknowledged her identity.

"_Working_."

"Computer, destruct Sequence One, Code One, 1A." The computer tie-in screen flashed as the display changed.

The science officer was next, and wiped his brow nervously. "Computer, Lieutenant Commander Richard Hunt, science officer. Destruct Sequence Two, Code One, 1A, 2B." Again, the screen changed.

The last in the line cleared his throat. "Computer, Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi, helmsman. Destruct Sequence Three. Code 1B, 2B, 3."

Bastila took a deep breath. "Computer, begin ten minute countdown. Code 000. Destruct. 0."

Immediately, everybody scrambled for the turbolift, except for the captain. She looked around the bridge for one last time, and brushed her finger over the dedication plaque next to the lift.

USS ENDAR SPIRE

STARSHIP CLASS

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIF.

For a moment, she thought about removing the plaque and taking it with her. She shook her head at the idea and stepped into the turbolift, reaching for the handle. "Shuttle bay."

On Deck 5, the new navigator, Commander Diotima Mulgrew, was thrown out of her bunk by the first hit. She immediately knew that something was wrong. Deadly wrong. As the ship continued to be hit by disruptor fire, and the captain ordered the crew to abandon ship, she was glad for her habit of sleeping in uniform. She attached her Phaser II, communicator, and field tricorder to her pants, and ran into the next turbolift. "Transporter Room," she said to the lift.

When the turbolift doors opened, Diotima was very glad she had her phaser with her - she was face-to-face with a Romulan centurion. Apparently, the Romulans had started beaming over boarding parties after the last attack. Both were stunned for a moment, until Diotima spoke. "Deck 10, transporter room, auxiliary control, and headaches." With that, she head-butted the Romulan, and pulled her knee up into his gut. The centurion grunted as he doubled-over, and reached for his holstered disruptor. Diotima quickly drew her phaser and stunned him before he could fire.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said to herself.

She jogged to the transporter room, where she suspected many more crewmembers would be waiting for their turn to be transported to the surface. Instead, she saw two dozen Romulans, studying the controls. "Whoops, wrong turn!" she said.

As quickly as she could, she ran back to the turbolift and grabbed the handle. "Shuttle bay."

This was turning out to be a bad day.

And it got worse. In the hallway in front of the main entrance to the shuttle bay, she noticed the pressure indicator. The bay was completely decompressed. Normally, she'd just have to wait for the shuttle bay to re-pressurize, but in this case, that time wouldn't come. Nobody was there to operate the shuttle bay controls. And that meant...

"All the shuttles are gone. I'm too late."

Diotima almost cracked. The transporter room was swarming with Romulans, and there were no shuttles left. And if Captain Shan did everything by the book, which Diotima bet she did, then the ship's auto-destruct sequence was already activated. She was stuck. Only days after being transferred, she was about to go down with the ship.

_Well, at least I got around ion pod duty!_ At that thought, she snorted. It was a bit of an inside joke that the dangers of duty in the ion pod were not the ion storms, but a captain accidentally putting their cup of coffee on the "jettison pod" button...

Diotima froze. The ion pod. It had life support and limited manoeuvrability. Enough to get it through the atmosphere of a planet.

With renewed energy, she started running toward the ion pod...

In the corridor leading to the pod, she almost ran into another officer, who had not one but two phasers attached to his pants.

"Sorry, eh, Commander..." the man said, glancing at her rank stripes.

"Do I know you?"

The other shook his head. "Carth Onasi. And no, we didn't have the chance to meet. I'm helmsman on the Alpha Shift." His expression changed as something occurred to him. "Hey, why are you still aboard? The captain ordered everybody to abandon ship."

"No kidding. I ran into some Romulans outside the transporter room, and the shuttles are all gone."

"I know, I was the one staying behind depressurizing the bay. Sounds like the ion pod is our last chance."

Diotima grimaced. The pod was only built for one person. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

They scrambled to the ion pod access hatch, and climbed down the ladder into the ion pod. Diotima, being the smaller and slimmer of the two, let Carth go first so she'd have room to sit on his lap in the cramped pod.

"Now, don't get any naughty thoughts, flyboy!" she told him. He rolled his eyes and hit the "jettison" button.


	2. Taris

Diotima woke with a big headache. "Oh, jeez, the back of my head!"

"Glad you're awake," came a voice from the side.

She looked groggily to her right. "Onasi? Where are we?"

"We're in an abandoned apartment on Taris. Shortly after our arrival, the Romulans took over the planet, and commenced a lock-down for their occupation. Beats me why."

"They're probably looking for surviving crew members. I assume the ship _did_ blow up?"

"As bright as the sun."

Diotima swung her legs out of the bed, and tried to stand up. But her knees were like rubber. "How long was I out?"

"About three days. Hey, take it easy there."

"Don't give me orders, I outrank you."

"I'm sorry, _Commander_. What are your orders?"

She knew Carth was mocking her, but in this situation, she didn't care. "I take it you had time to gather some intelligence?"

"Yes. There are currently five Romulan battle cruisers orbiting the planet. To get away, we're going to need a fast ship, and certain security codes."

"We're not going anywhere until we find the captain, commander."

Carth nodded. "First, call me Carth. I'm used to being on a first-name-base with the senior crew."

She smiled and attached her communicator to her pants. "Alright. Since we have almost the same rank, and you're more experienced, I'm Diotima. What's next?"

"Nice to meet you…again," he said. "We should get some disguises. I don't think Starfleet standard issue will take us very far."

"Did you check the closets?"

At this, he almost squirmed. "There are a few things. Nasty things."

She had just finished attaching her field tricorder and phaser, and looked up. "Oh? How so?"

Without words, he opened the next closet. There were a few rags, a red biker jacket roughly her size...and a bright orange leather jacket that looked like it'd fit Carth perfectly. Diotima reached for the red jacket and pulled it over. "Nice. The sleeves are a bit long, but I like it. What's your problem?"

He pointed at the leather jacket. "It's orange. Bright orange."

"So?"

"We're supposed to be hiding, not telling the Romulans 'Here I am, someone kill me please!'"

"The Romulans are looking for Starfleet personnel, not civilians with a horrible fashion sense."

He sighed heavily. "All right, I'll take it."

Diotima nodded. "Quick question. What uniform did the captain wear?"

"Huh?"

"You were on the bridge during the attack. So you should have seen her uniform colour."

Carth thought about it for a moment. "It was the green wrap-around variant, her favourite."

"Then the situation is better and worse."

"Come again?"

"With the green uniform, the captain is easier to identify. For us, which is good, but also for the Romulans, which is bad."

Carth grimaced. "I have the feeling we're going to need help."

"And information. We need to know where the shuttles landed."

"Sounds like a plan. Where do we start?"

Diotima just smiled, until it dawned on the helmsman.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he said.

She wasn't kidding. Only a few minutes later, they were sitting in a nearby bar, fishing for rumours. Diotima seemed to be very good at it. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, while most of the patrons talked amongst themselves over the noise of the music. Carth sat by himself at a corner table, shoulders hunched as he watched Diotima chatting with a Rigellian at the bar. He hoped that nobody would notice him – and it seemed nobody did. He sat up when he saw Diotima walk towards the table and sit down across from him.

"Most of the shuttles crashed in the slum area of the main city," Diotima reported. "A nasty area, where they cast out the criminals."

"Crashed?"

"Shuttles are easy prey for battle cruisers. And that's what I don't really understand."

"Why?"

"Romulan weapons crack Starfleet shuttles like eggs. Why were they only damaged?"

Carth thought about it for a moment. "They're looking for somebody, one of the crew."

"The captain?"

"Maybe. She's a brilliant tactician. And one of the few humans with a high enough ESP-rating to actually do stuff with it." He eyed her suspiciously. "Tell me, what were _you_ doing during the attack?"

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "Sleeping. I'm on Beta Shift. And I don't know about you, but I need a few hours of sleep before my shift. After the rude waking provided by the Romulans, I tried to get to a transporter room. That's it." Diotima reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. "I assure you, I didn't invite the Romulans over for tea. I lost my brother to them, for goodness sake!"

With the last sentence, she got louder, and squeezed his hand pretty hard. Hard enough to make him press his teeth together.

"Could...could you please stop crushing my hand?" he said.

She let go at once and blushed. "Sorry. I grew up on a world with higher gravity than Earth's. And I used to work out, training for crushing hand-shakes."

Carth flexed his fingers. "No, it's alright. I have to apologize for accusing you. I'm often suspicious. Maybe even a bit paranoid."

Diotima smiled. "I noticed. But it might be useful in this environment."

"Thanks. Anything else new?"

"The Romulans closed all access elevators."

"Elevators? To where? I don't really understand."

"I didn't either. But it's pretty easy, once you know the background. See, Taris was a thriving trade world during the first part of the Klingon war. However, the main trade routes shifted when the territorial boundaries were realigned after the war, and Taris was left abandoned. The planetary governors tried to bring colonists and traders back, going so far as to import plants and animals from other worlds as part of an 'enrichment program.' They even set up a Starfleet Academy branch campus here."

Carth nodded. "I think I remember hearing about that. Some kids even signed up, but they didn't have many good instructors."

"That's right," Diotima continued. "Eventually, the only people who moved to Taris were malcontents from the high-society of Scalos – you know that cloud city on the planet Ardana? Their government was starting a civil-rights movement for their miners, and they didn't like that. So they moved to Taris, hoping to 'retain' a bit of their original societal standards."

"So Taris is now mostly populated by bigoted rich people," Carth said with disgust. "Great. But what does that have to do with us?"

"When they established themselves here," Diotima went on, "The ex-Scalosians set up a similar system to what they used to have back home: the rich people live in the higher levels of the city, while the poorer people exist beneath them. Elevators connect the different levels."

"I see," replied Carth.

"We're currently in the Upper City, with the rich guys. Below that is the Middle City, where the working class lives. They're not really rich, but they have no financial problems, unlike the people in the Lower City. That's where the beggars, criminals, and just plain poor people are."

"And that's where our shuttles landed."

"No. They crashed in the Under City, which is the only region on the entire planet that's on the actual surface of the planet." Diotima sighed and twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. "The Romulans of course know where the shuttles crashed. Or at least know it's in the lower levels. Therefore, only Romulan Imperial forces have access to them. Meaning we have to get either special papers, or one of their uniforms with those ridiculous helmets."

Carth furrowed his brows. "I take it you have already a plan?"

Diotima grinned mischievously. "Sure. That's what you have your superiors for, isn't it?"

"And I take it I won't like it."

"You don't have to."

"Was that really necessary?" Carth asked and put away his phaser.

Diotima looked up from the Centurion she killed. "What?"

They had ambushed a patrol of Romulan guards in another abandoned apartment, two blocks away from their own.

"We could have just stunned them."

"And have them reporting the incident? Dream on, Carth. They violated the Romulan Peace Treaty, so officially we're at war, here."

Carth sighed and pulled the uniform off of one Romulan that had his size. "I still don't like it."

Diotima shrugged, and tightened the coloured sash around her body. "Just be glad that the helmets cover eyebrows and ears. Otherwise we'd need surgery."

He grunted and put the golden helmet on his head. "How do I look?"

"Very Romulan, 'Centurion.' Now get going."

The Romulan guarding the elevator appeared to be bored. "Another patrol going down to the Lower City?" he yawned. "Watch out, the gangs down there attack everyone, even us!"

Diotima, in her Romulan disguise, smiled evilly. "Their problem. We shoot to kill."

The guard chuckled and opened the doors. Inside the elevator with the doors safely closed, Carth tried to scratch an itch through the heavy cloth of the uniform. "Can I take it off now?"

He looked at Diotima, who had already wriggled out of the top half of her disguise. "Can't tell you not to. Best bet would be to hide them somewhere nearby."

The Lower City was a wreck. "And to think the Under City is supposed to be worse..." Carth said out loud. They turned around a corner, and faced an Andorian, a Tellarite, and a Gorn. All of them wore some sort of armoured clothing, with the same colours and symbols.

"We don't like Romulans down here," grunted the Andorian.

Carth snorted. "Yeah? Join the club!"

"You're carrying their uniforms, 'Human'!" spat the Tellarite.

Diotima wanted to say something, but the Gorn moved surprisingly quick and removed their equipment. Glancing at the three phasers, two communicators, and the field tricorder with his silvery eyes, the Gorn hissed with surprise. The Andorian nodded. "You're right." He looked up at the two Starfleet officers. "Gadon Thek wants to see you two."

"Do we have a choice?" Diotima asked.

"Of course. Either you come quietly with us, or our friend here guts you like fish."

Carth quickly interjected, "We're coming."

"Thought so."

The thugs led Diotima and Carth through a maze of passageways under the city. Steam hissed from valves, and the sound of clanking metal deep within the bowels of the city echoed through the cavernous expanse.

"Would you look at this place?" Diotima said to Carth. "It's huge…it just goes on forever!"

"Yeah," Carth said in agreement. "We should really keep our wits about us. Who knows what else is down here?"

"I wonder how the other survivors of the _Endar Spire_ are doing," Diotima remarked. "I hope they made it to safety."

The thugs leading them stopped short in front of an entranceway. It was blocked by a formidable-looking woman, who was some kind of bodyguard for Gadon Thek.

"Hold it right there!" she commanded them. "Who are you, and what do you want of Gadon?"

Gadon, seated in the room behind her, waved her back. "Relax, Zaerdra. Do you want us to start shooting strangers like the Vulkars do?"

Zaerdra fumed, but motioned them to proceed.

"You have to excuse Zaerdra," Gadon said to Diotima and Carth. "I suppose that's what makes her such a good bodyguard - she's very suspicious."

"She's not the only one," Diotima said, glancing at Carth.

Thek looked at the Gorn. "I'm guessing you relieved them of their weapons?" The Gorn hissed something in reply and put the equipment on Gadon's desk.

"Ah, I see. Seems we have Starfleet visitors."

Zaerdra frowned. "I don't know, they could have stolen this stuff."

"Not that," he said with an exasperated tone, pointing toward Carth and Diotima's feet. "They're wearing the same boots, Starfleet standard issue."

Diotima and Carth both looked down. Both pairs of boots were black leather, knee high, and polished. "Seems I forgot something," Diotima admitted.

Gadon chuckled. "Let me guess. You're survivors of the Starship that blew up a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"I see. I'm Gadon Thek, in case you didn't catch that. I'm the leader of the Hidden Bek gang down here." He looked at one of the thugs. "Sam, give them back their equipment. Those two are going to help us."

Carth raised his eyebrows. "Are we now?"

"You are looking for your captain, aren't you?"

Diotima eagerly nudged Carth out of her way and addressed Thek. "Yes. We are. You know where she is?"

"Unfortunately. She was found by the Black Vulkars, another gang down here."

Diotima cursed under her breath."It just gets better and better, huh?"

"Indeed," Thek replied. "Brejik, the Vulkar's leader, sponsored her as a trophy for the Great Swoop Race."

Carth exploded, "He did WHAT?"

"Carth, back!" Diotima had to pull him behind her. "What is a Swoop?"

"A form of hover-bike," Gadon explained. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"And anybody participating in that race could win our captain?"

"Yes. But only gang members can race the Taris Swoop Open."

Diotima looked a tad smaller. "Well, we're boned."

Gadon shook his head. "No, you're not. I could place you on my list, and let you race for the Beks."

She fixed him with a stare. "That's... nice. What do you want in exchange?"

"The Black Vulkars stole a booster prototype we were constructing. This booster would make the swoop it's attached to unbeatable."

"So you want us to break into the Vulkar's hideout, and retake the booster?"

Thek shook his head. "It's not that easy."

Carth sighed. "What now?"

"The doors are locked. And before you could cut through with your phasers, there'd be dozens of Vulkars over you." He raised a finger. "But I know somebody who could help you. A young Andorian woman, called Mission Vao."

Diotima's face lit up. "Where can we find her?"

"She's in the Under City. Beats me how she got there, to be honest. But Mission knows the Under City and Lower City better than anyone else does. Especially the Romulans!"

"Sounds good. How do _we_ get to the Under City?"

Gadon pointed at the Romulan uniforms they had brought down. "I take it you don't need them anymore? We could trade. The uniforms for Romulan IDs, with access to the Under City and the elevator connecting the Lower City with the Upper City."

"Sounds like a deal," Carth said quickly. "Those uniforms are itchy!"

Diotima held up a hand. "What do you need the uniforms for?"

"I like to be prepared. In the case that the Romulans send a strike force to us..."

"Understood. Papers for uniforms."

"You won't need them, now you have the papers."

"Whatever. We'll be back as soon as we have your booster."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of yet another guard. This one checked their papers, and eyed them suspiciously. "It's unusual for the commander to let humans go to the Under City. Especially with Romulan ID papers."

Diotima scowled. "Ever hear of plastic surgery? We're going to pose as Starfleet officers, and lure their captain out of his hiding place. Then, we're getting him."

"Uh-huh... I don't even understand half of it, but your papers check out." He opened the elevator. "But beware, there are nasty creatures down there. I've heard they're called Mugatos. A few of them were shipped here from some backwater planet as part of a silly Federation 'enrichment' program, but they ended up being forgotten about and just retreated to the lower levels, where they've multiplied like crazy. Don't get bitten or scratched, they're extremely poisonous. Just shoot at everything that moves. Then at everything that doesn't move, just to be sure."

Diotima led Carth into the elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed, he chuckled. "Nice one. I almost thought you were a real Romulan spy."

"Wrap a lie in truth, then it's more likely to be believed," answered Diotima with a smile, and she took out her field tricorder. "I'm just glad I picked up this little toy before I left the ship. It'll make it fairly easy to locate this Mission. I mean, how many female Andorians are on Taris?"

"Could be more than you think. There's a Starfleet Academy on this planet, remember?"

"You're right. I almost forgot. This complicates things. Except I don't think many Andorians are in the Under City." Her tricorder beeped. "Hah, got her. Andorian, female. Three clicks to the West."

"Any signs of Mugatos?"

"Only one, about four clicks to the South-West. But it's getting closer pretty fast."

"Then we better hurry."

The doors opened, and an imposing, dirty figure turned to look at them. "You! You're from the Upper City! You have credits, don't you?"

Diotima frowned. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm part of the neighbourhood crime-watch," the man answered. "The way this works is you watch -" he produced a crude weapon, "- and I commit the crime."

Carth's gaze was fixed on Diotima. After all, she was the superior officer. "Listen, we don't..."

"No, no, no. There's no talking. You just give me your timepiece and credits, now."

Diotima thought about it for a moment, and then got out her credit chip. "No timepiece, but here's my money -" The outcast took the chip and frowned at it, as Diotima reached for her hip. "- and phaser."

She fired the weapon at the would-be thief at point-blank-range, and picked up her credit chip from the unconscious man. "What do you know, Starfleet's kind of payment has its advantages!"

"I don't think that Command had that use in mind when commissioning our credit chips."

"I know. That's the beauty of it."

Quickly looking around, she realized they were standing in the middle of a village of some kind, surrounded by high walls.

Carth pointed in a direction. "There's a gate in the wall over there."

"Yes," Diotima said, looking down at her tricorder screen. "And from my readings, it's in the same direction as the Andorian life sign."

"What a coincidence. Where did you get that thing?"

"My tricorder?" Diotima said, holding up the tricorder so Carth could get a better look at it. "It's a new standard issue tricorder for non-scientific personnel. I don't think the _Endar Spire_ got them yet, but I had this one from my last assignment."

Before Carth could reply, they arrived at the gate. A woman was there, pleading with the gatekeeper to open it. A man was trapped on the other side.

But the guard shook his head. "I can't. The Mugato is too close. If I open the gate to let him in, the Mugato will kill us all!"

"No!" the woman screamed. "That's not fair!"

Then she noticed Carth and Diotima. "Please! You must help me!"

Diotima looked at Carth and adjusted her weapon. "Set your phaser on force three, to kill."

"Yes, Commander." He knew that when high-ranking officers went into "Command Mode", they usually disliked being addressed with their first name. Diotima nodded to the guard. "Open the gate. Now."

He complied at once, and two seconds later, the Starfleet officers were almost face-to-face with a white-furred Mugato. "Fire!"

Two blue beams of high-frequency energy hit the animal in the chest, and it keeled over.

The saved man didn't know what to say. "You... you saved my life! Why?"

"I couldn't just watch you die. We're looking for a young Andorian woman, called Mission Vao."

"Mission Vao? She comes through here sometimes. This morning, she went that way."

He pointed down the corridor he had come from, and Diotima checked her field tricorder. "That matches my readings. Looks like we're lucky. Thank you, we'll be on our way."

About ten minutes later, they rounded a big pile of junk. "Curious," Diotima mumbled. "According to this, we're standing right on her."

Suddenly, Dio was knocked to the ground by a figure that had been perched on top of the junk pile. The older woman struggled to get the Andorian off her. Finally, she was able to throw her into the pile and draw her phaser. "Stop it!"

Mission looked puzzled at the emitter of the phaser. "You're not Romulans."

"No."

"Starfleet?"

"I didn't steal this phaser. It was issued to me."

The Andorian opened the long coat she wore, and revealed the silvery-grey cadet uniform of Starfleet Academy. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know..."

"It's alright... Cadet, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

Carth picked up something Mission had dropped on the floor. "Since when do cadets get Phaser IIs?"

"We don't. I found a crashed shuttle back there and..."

"Wait, you found one of our shuttles?" Carth interrupted.

Mission nodded. "Yes, sir. Nobody inside, and everything was raided by the Black Vulkars."

Diotima looked at the phaser again. "Then how did you get this?"

"Well, Vulkars are pretty dumb. They didn't know about the hidden compartment containing the weapons."

Diotima handed her the phaser and padded her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Mission. Gadon told us you know how to get into the Vulkars' base. Was he right?"

"You kiddin'?"

Diotima raised her eyebrow, and Mission blushed slightly. "I mean, he was right, sir. I'm sorry, but I'm still not used to keeping my big mouth in check. I tend to speak my opinion."

"Good. I like it when young officers tell me their opinions. But it's better to ask first."

"Uh-huh... I'll do so, uh..."

"Commander Mulgrew. But since we're kind of undercover, just call me Diotima. Or Dio, for short."

"Dio. I like that. And you are...?"

Carth took that as his cue. "Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi."

"Carth. Well, Dio, you asked for the entrance to the Vulkar's base?"

"I did."

Mission re-attached her phaser to the black belt around her dress. "You won't like it. We have to go through the sewers."

"Oh, great!"

Ten minutes later, they were marching on the walkways in the sewers. Mission led the way, with Diotima in the middle and Carth taking the rear. Mission had told them that there were Mugatos in the sewers, so Diotima kept a constant watch on her tricorder screen. "We seem to be lucky. None of those hairy beasts are near."

Mission looked at the scanning instrument. "Is that one of the new field tricorders? Looks neat."

Carth groaned. "Am I the only one that never heard of them?"

"Looks like it, Carth. Mission, stop!"

The Andorian just was about to open a door, when Diotima held her back. "What?"

"Mugatos, five of them. Right behind the door."

Carth took out both of his phasers. "Ready."

Diotima did the same and nodded to Mission. "Now."

The door opened and four beams hit the creatures. Diotima was a bit surprised to see that Mission took out two of them almost as fast as Carth did. But her targets disappeared in flashes of green haze. "Mission, do you always have your phaser on force four?"

"Oops."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen."

"And here I thought you had to at least be seventeen to be accepted into Starfleet Academy."

"Andorian years. Not Earth years."

Diotima sighed. "My bad. I'm sorry. Now, where is the Vulkar base, Cadet?"

"Right through there, Commander."

Carth looked through the door Mission pointed out, and quickly drew back in surprise. "Mission, did you forget to mention something?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right. There's this creature guarding the back door. A big creature..."

Carth folded his arms. "A twenty foot tall, dragon-like creature. The natives on Omicron Persei 8 call it a 'rancor'."

Mission nodded. "So what's the problem? Phasers on full."

"Won't do it. It's scales are resistant to phaser blasts."

"Only the scales?"

He shrugged. "That's what I heard."

Diotima looked at Carth's hip. "You have a second phaser."

"It's not against regulation."

"No, but we can set it on overload and throw it into its throat."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Just give me your second phaser, I'll do the rest."

"You are _not_ going in there!"

Diotima smiled sweetly. "You are concerned about me? That's nice."

"What? I..."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I really appreciate this, Carth." Then she squeezed, and he passed out. "Umph, he's heavy. Help me, Mish!"

Mission helped the older woman move Carth on the floor. "How did you do that?"

"Vulcan neck-pinch. My room-mate in the Academy taught me."

The Andorian whistled quietly. "You have to show me someday. But do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Yes. Keep an eye on Carth, will you?"

"But I... okay."

"You know, you seem like a good kid."

"I'm no kid!"

Diotima chuckled, and patted Mission on the shoulder. Stepping into the rancor's lair, the beast immediately faced her and roared, opening its mouth wide. Diotima set the phaser to overload, and threw it into the maw of the rancor. The weapon exploded, and the rancor keeled over, dead.

Carth opened his eyes, when Diotima slapped him in the face.

"Wake up, Commander!"

"Huh? What happened?"

Dio shrugged. "You were stubborn, I rendered you unconscious."

He sat up and touched his hurting shoulder. "How?"

"Neck pinch."

"You can do that?"

"Obviously."

"What about the rancor?"

"Dead. Come on!"

The Vulkar base appeared to be deserted. They heard nothing except for a rhythmical noise. "Does anybody have an idea what this sound is?" Diotima asked. "Carth?"

"No idea."

"Mission? Do you..." Diotima looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Mission whipped her head with the rhythm. An amused expression crossed Diotima's face. "I take it you can identify the noise?"

"Noise?" Mission snorted. "That's music! I think the correct Earth term is 'techno'. I like it."

"Like I said, noise. The Vulkars are having a party. With a bit of luck, the booster is probably not guarded."

She opened a door, and was face to barrel with an automated defence system. "Oh, son of a..."

Mission pulled her back just in time, as a disruptor blast was fired out of the door. "I think we have to find a way to deactivate those guns."

Carth crossed his arms and thought. "Hm. I have an idea. Why don't we just set a spare phaser on overload, and throw it in there? Oh, wait!" He snapped his fingers. "We don't have a spare phaser, because _somebody_ thought it would make good rancor food!"

"Don't make me mad, Commander," Diotima replied. "Or I might decide to throw something much larger than a phaser into that room."

He whistled softly and looked around. "Maybe there's a control mechanism of some kind around here."

Mission took a mirror out of her coat pocket and used it to look into the room. Then she took a deep breath, and threw herself on the floor in front of the door. The disruptors fired too high and missed her. But her shot hit the energy source of the guns. "Or we hit the guns before they hit us," Mission said, standing up. "What's next?"

"Well, we take that elevator next to the guns," said Diotima. "The sign next to it says 'garage level'. Sounds like a good place to stow away a booster."

The garage level was unguarded, like the rest of the base. "Where _is_ everybody?" asked Diotima, confused.

Mission shrugged. "Maybe they're guarding this special prisoner of Brejik. Who cares? We have to get that booster."

"I care!" Carth objected. "That's my captain you're talking about."

"Oh…I see," Mission said, embarrassed. "Well, that's another reason to find that booster. That way the Beks can win the race, _and_ your captain. But don't you worry, the Hidden Beks don't like slavery. With that booster, your captain is as good as free!"

Diotima raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm going to race myself. Hey, Carth, does that mean I own the captain if I win?"

"No. And I advise you not to mention that in her presence."

"Any specific reason for that?"

"We had a run-in with Orion slavers last year. I think you can imagine what happened."

"I can. Let's get going, we're on a tight schedule!"

They wandered around the garages, until Diotima's field tricorder beeped louder than usual. "I got it. Through that door."

Carth tapped the opening button. "It's locked."

"Then do your magic, Flyboy."

He stepped back and adjusted his phaser. "Stand back!" He fired a long blast on the forged steel, until it was vaporized.

Diotima looked through, and saw a pack of Black Vulkars. "Hi. Sorry to re-arrange your architecture, but we need to get Gadon's booster back." She held up her phaser and pointed it at them. "Now."

Every Vulkar looked at an Andorian thug in the front row, who took a small step forward. "Why don't we forget this booster for a while? You're no Beks, and..."

Before he could continue, Diotima placed a shot next to his head in the wall. "The booster. Now." Another shot, this time on the other side of his head. "You know, if you keep stalling, I'll stop missing."

He sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't get to this. Kill them all!"

Carth and Mission chose that moment to jump into the room and fire multiple shots. Diotima nodded at them and walked over the unconscious bodies. "You know, this planet is getting dull. Everybody tries to kill us. Now, where's that booster?"

Carth picked up what looked like a small jet engine. "I think this is it. Better get out of here, before they wake up."

"Excellent idea. Mission, you lead the way."

Gadon didn't even flinch, when Diotima almost slammed the booster on his desk. "You're just in time. My mechanics will install the booster immediately. But it will take some time. So I'm afraid you won't be able to train with the bike before the race."

"That's no problem. My parents had a mechanic's shop back home, and I got to test-drive the repaired hover-bikes. They're similar enough, right? I could fly them blind."

Gadon nodded. "Good. I have prepared two rooms for you, so you won't have to go to the Upper City. Mission knows the way."

"Alright, Kiddo. Lead the way."

"I'm no... ah, forget it."

The next morning, Diotima was standing in a group of Hidden Bek pilots, and gaped at the course. "That's it? I thought this was a race, not a time trial!"

The Bek's top-pilot, a female Andorian named Anglu, looked at her curiously. "You're new to Swoop Racing, am I right? We don't race against each other directly, we're racing against the course and time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, there are barriers on the course, as well as accelerator fields. You have to navigate around the barriers, and hit as many accelerator fields as possible to make a good time. The one with the best time wins."

"If it were that easy it wouldn't be as popular. What's the catch?"

"Death by barrier is the main reason so many people watch. Especially rookies like you tend to hit too many of them - with the result that the engine overloads and explodes."

Diotima was silent for a few seconds. "I see your point."

"But don't worry, with your booster installed, you just have to avoid the barriers. Most of the accelerators are in front or at least near them, but you don't have to worry about them on your first try. Get a feeling for the bike first."

"Thanks for the advice."

"I just want the Beks to win. If you do it, or anybody else of us, doesn't matter."

Diotima nodded and walked to the commentator. "I want to race."

"Sure. Who's your sponsor? Ah, the Hidden Beks. Always liked them."

"What time do I have to beat?"

"Let's see, Redros is first, with 38:27:01."

"Thank you."

The course was not as hard as Diotima thought. Still, she was surprised to see that she was leading with 32:28:70.

Anglu clapped her on the back. "Very impressive! Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know... I remember using a bike once or twice a week for a few minutes, but I never did something like that!"

"Still, it's a... blast!" She pointed at the electronic sign where the actual top-time was displayed. "Redros beat you! 30:58:10!"

"Is that good?"

"Rookie, I've been in this sport for ten years, but I never got below 32 seconds!"

Then I guess it's time for me to show that guy how to win, eh?"

During her second lap, Diotima drove much more risky. Taking almost every accelerator, only narrowly avoiding the barriers, she shot over the finish line with a time of 22:78:50.

Shortly after that, she was about to get her prize, when Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars, took a step forward. "People, listen to me. This so-called 'champion' cheated."

Diotima snorted. "Don't make me mad, Brejik."

"You've been using an experimental booster-prototype. That's an unfair advantage. Because of this, the Black Vulkars refuse to give you the first prize."

Behind him, a powerful female voice said, "I'm nobody's prize, Brejik!"

He turned around and faced an angry Bastila, holding her guard's disruptor.

"What? How did you..."

"You would be surprised what you can do with a hairpin."

"Vulkars to me! Kill the woman! Kill the pilot! Kill everybody!"

Diotima didn't like the idea of dying, so she quickly removed the easily concealable Phaser I from her belt and shot the yelling Brejik in the head. Next moment Carth and Mission jumped out of the Bek's booth and covered the incoming Vulkars with their blasts. Mission took the time and threw the phaser handle of Diotima's weapon to her. Seconds later, she was armed with the Phaser II again, and blasted through Redros' body. The Vulkars, having lost their chief and star pilot, quickly retreated. Bastila sighed heavily and threw the clumsy disruptor on the floor.

"Well, those Vulkars will think twice about capturing a Starship captain in the future. And if you think that..." She opened her eyes wide in surprise. "I don't believe it, you're my new chief navigator!"

"I'm so glad we found you, Captain." Her gaze wandered over Bastila's clothing. "Although your uniform has seen better days."

Bastila looked down at her dirty, tattered uniform and scowled at Diotima. "Don't ever mention it."

Diotima snickered a bit, and turned to the young Andorian ten meters behind her. "Hey, Mish! Give the captain your coat."

Bastila took the long coat thankfully and covered herself in it. "It's a bit small, but thanks. Who are you? You're wearing a Starfleet uniform, but I never saw you on my ship."

"Doesn't surprise me. I'm just a cadet."

"There's no such thing as 'just a cadet'. You're already part of an elite group inside of the Federation. Only one out of a thousand even get to this level."

Mission nodded. "Yes sir. But you're a captain, Dio is commander, and Carth is Lieuten-"

"Carth? Where is he?"

Mission pointed to the side, where Carth pulled a Starfleet phaser out of Brejik's coat pocket. Bastila's jaw dropped as she saw his jacket. "Where on Earth did you get _that_ thing?"

He looked up. "I didn't. It was inside a closet in an abandoned apartment. Dio ordered me to take it."

"Dio? Ah, I see. I'm glad my officers are on a first-name-base with each other," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"She thought it would be less suspicious if we call each other by our first names instead of rank."

Bastila sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "She's right. It's just... the last few days have been hard. And I'd only been promoted to captain about a year ago. I..."

She stopped mid-sentence, as Mission hugged her tightly. "Mission, what are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you."

The captain smiled slightly and patted her on the back. "As a person, I'm flattered. But as captain, I have to ask you to stop it."

Diotima cleared her throat loudly. "Mission, we have to get going. Let the captain go."

About an hour later, they stood in their apartment, and Bastila took off the coat. "Now, let me see this closet of yours."

"There were only rags left. But I think I saw something in the closet over there."

She opened the door and shuffled through the tattered clothing. "Honestly, I find it interesting that both of you were able to obtain fitting clothing out of this junk."

"What can I say, I'm a lucky girl. Sometimes."

Bastila snorted and pulled out a peach-coloured jumpsuit with dark brown stripes of cloth running from neck to the knees on the front and back that looked like a loincloth. Additionally, there was a belt around the waist with the same brown cloth hanging over the outer thighs. In her other hand, she held a pair of grey boots that would reach her mid-shin. "I don't think peach's my colour. I like green better."

Mission held the jumpsuit next to Bastila's face and nodded. "You're right, it's definitely not your colour. Perfect!"

The older woman couldn't really make sense out of the young, energetic Andorian, and simply retreated into the apartment's bathroom to change.

Carth, who had looked away since Bastila had taken off the coat, checked the phaser he had taken off Brejik's corpse. "Mission, I have the feeling you're trying to push the captain over the edge of madness."

"Yeah, I tend to do that. I'm not really sure why."

Diotima wanted to lie down on the bed and sleep a few additional hours, but the door alarm didn't let her. Growling, she hit the "open" button. "What?"

A human in the colours of the Hidden Beks stood outside. "You are the great victor of the Great Swoop Race?"

"Brejik said otherwise, but corpses have no vote."

"Canderous Ordo heard of what you did. He's impressed, and wants to meet you in the cantina, as soon as possible."

Diotima was puzzled. "Alright, tell him I'm coming," she said with a wave of her hand.

She shut the door, and turned to Mission. "Mish, who's Canderous Ordo?"

"He's an old Starfleet veteran of the Klingon Wars. Whether he's still officially enlisted or not is a mystery, but either way he still wears the old uniform with a mission badge I can't recognize. But everyone here knows he works as a mercenary now. Works for Davik Kang, an Orion crime lord."

Diotima blanched and shushed her quickly. "Watch it! Remember Bastila has bad memories concerning Orions."

"Correction, I had a bad encounter with _one_ Orion." Both women turned around to face Bastila, now in her jumpsuit. "And I might want to add, that this particular Orion didn't enjoy it either."

Diotima gulped. "Do I even want to know?"

"I guess not. Who was at the door?"

"A man telling me that a mercenary called Canderous Ordo, a veteran of the Klingon Wars, will be waiting for me in the local cantina."

"In the what?"

"Well, you could call it a tavern, bar. Whatever you like to call it. Fact is that Ordo wants to meet me there."

"Then I suppose we had better get going," Bastila ordered.

Diotima blinked. "We?"

"Commander, I still hold the rank of captain. With or without ship." She bit her lip. "My ship. It's funny, I always think I only have to flip open my communicator and call for a beam-up. And I don't even _have_ a communicator."

"I know that feeling. But I don't really know when I ever lost a ship..." Diotima scratched her head. "It's curious. I'm sure I never commanded any kind of vessel, but there's also this feeling that I'm good at it."

"Well, I think we should get going. Mercenaries are often impatient."

Bastila was right. Canderous Ordo was waiting impatiently in a corner of the cantina. And his frown deepened when he saw the big group. "You Starfleet guys are as dumb as thirty years earlier."

Diotima smiled sweetly. "Good afternoon to you, too. What's your problem?"

Ordo scoffed. "Did you look at yourselves? You look like Starfleet in civilian clothing. With uniform boots and pants."

"Excuse me if I had to use what was available, Ordo. And 'available' didn't include the latest fashion for pants and boots!"

"Shut it. We have more pressing matters at hand. You want off this rock, so do I. I can get a ship, but I need the codes."

"Let me guess, we have to get you the codes. Then we leave together."

"You're smarter than you look, Starfleet. But there's a small catch. The ship I mentioned is Davik's."

"The Orion? It just gets better, doesn't it?"

"But your luck is that I work for Davik. I can get you on his property."

Diotima thought about Bastila. "How?"

"Despite Davik being part of the biggest Orion syndicate in this sector, he always employs members of other species. I'll tell him you want to join his organization, and that I brought you with me, so he can check you out for himself."

"Sounds good. What kind of ship is it?"

"A small Federation Spaceship, called the _Ebon Hawk_. He nicked it from the local base, when the Romulans took over."

"Blasted pirates – that's commissioned Starfleet property!" Bastila said angrily.

Canderous grinned. "I take it you're in?"

"Yes. How do we get into the base?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you? There's a little workshop nearby, run by a woman called Janice Nall. There you'll find a young man that goes by the name of Terence Thomas Thompson. He's a blasted good engineer, despite his youth. He'll get you into the base."

"Alright, Ordo. We'll get you the codes. Where do we meet again?"

"Javyar's Cantina in the Lower City."

Carth, who had been silent until now, asked, "Why there?"

"They serve wonderful ale."

Janice's workshop was filled with parts of machinery and computers. Diotima looked around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

The only thing that answered her was a series of beeps, coming from under a console. Shortly after that, a young man, about seventeen or eighteen, stood up and smiled politely. But instead of any sound coming out of his mouth, there were only another series of beeps coming out of a box sitting on his right shoulder.

"Are you Thompson?"

He nodded and beeped an affirmative.

"I don't want to be rude, but are you mute?"

Again, he nodded, and shrugged. Mission watched him closely, somehow impressed by the young man.

"Canderous Ordo told me you could open the Romulan base for us."

Terence raised his eyebrows surprised, and beeped cautiously. He glanced over at Diotima, Carth, Bastila, and Mission. Before anybody could say anything, he pulled out a kind of pad and handed it to Diotima.

"What's this?"

He beeped a short sequence, and her eyes widened as the screen displayed a line of text. "A translator device? Clever."

_Thank you. What do you want in the military base?_

"We need the codes for the start sequence."

_Who are you people?_ The beeps accompanying the question sounded confused.

"Starfleet. I'm Commander Diotima Mulgrew. This is Commander Carth Onasi, Captain Bastila Shan, and Cadet Mission Vao."

_I know her. We were in the same engineering class in the Academy._

"You were in the Starfleet Academy here?"

_Yes. If you intend to leave this planet, can you take me with you?_

Diotima looked at Bastila and showed her the translation. The captain glanced at it and fixed Terence with her grey eyes. "Well, we could use an engineer. Do you think you could manage a Spaceship?"

Terence blinked. _You really allow me to get my hands on a warp engine?_

"Yes."

Mission stepped next to him and frowned slightly. "You know, we can't always call you Cadet Thompson, or Terence Thomas. Would Terence be okay?"

_My grandfather was called Terence. I hate that name. But Janice calls me T3._

Diotima nodded. "T3 it is, then. But where's Janice?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" came a voice from the back of the shop, and Janice came in, towelling her hands. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to clean my hands."

"No problem. We were just wondering if we could borrow T3 for a time?"

"Well, I don't have any work for him. The Romulans confiscated most of my machines. And the few things that the people want repaired... No, he's an engineer, not a simple mechanic. But who are you?"

Bastila stepped in front of Janice. "Bastila Shan, captain of the late Starship _Endar Spire_."

"Starfleet?" Janice said with surprise. "Take him. That's was what he wanted to do the whole time. Go with them, T3. Make me proud."

"_Dwuuuuu..._"

The group of five strolled casually to the Romulan base. "If this works," Mission mumbled, "then the Romulans are even dumber than I thought!"

"_Be-op boop dwuuuu._"

"You know, I don't get it why you're only beeping. Almost every computer can talk."

"_Beep di-beep!_"

"Oh, shut up."

Diotima walked between them and huffed. "Now you can both shut up or stay on Taris. And try to look innocent."

Mission thought about it for a moment. "Uh... How do I do _that_?"

"Ever seen a puppy? They do it all the time."

"You mean like this?" She suddenly had a wide-eyed look that told everybody 'I'm cute and adorable, cuddle me!'

"Exactly. Now stop it."

The main entrance was guarded by a whole squad, but there also was a side entrance, guarded only by a lonely Romulan, who was not amused. "Go on, nothing to see here," he said to them.

Diotima smiled sweetly. "Oh, but I really would like a picture of me with a Romulan guard. Hey, Mish, would you be so kind?" She handed Mission her field tricorder, and stood next to the guard, with one of her arms around his shoulders. "Go on, take a shot."

The same instant Mission hit the button, Diotima pinched the Romulan's shoulder. "Sweet dreams."

T3 helped her lay the guard on the floor, and then faced the lock. After a few seconds of studying it, he let out a longer series of beeps, and the door opened.

Mission gaped. "What the... Wait, that's why you talk in beeps?"

"_Beep-bop._"

The first thing inside of the base was a female receptionist with too much make-up. She glanced up at them as they entered. "Stay right there or I raise the alarm!"

Bastila held up her hands, and smiled politely. "There's no reason for that, we have an appointment."

"Nice try. Do you think just because I'm pretty, I'm dumb?"

Mission snickered quietly. "I don't really know about pretty."

The receptionist glared at her, and hit the alarm button. Diotima sighed and looked at the Andorian. "Smooth."

Seconds later, half a dozen guards ran into the room. But before they could even realize what was going on, the Starfleet personnel shot them down. Carth looked at the receptionist, and cocked his head, contemplating if he should stun her as well.

But she held up her hands, and stammered, "I'm sorry, I just work here, don't shoot!" Bastila just jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the door. "Get the devil out of here!"

T3 shoved the frightened woman out of his way and began hacking the terminal. After a few minutes, he beeped approvingly and pointed at the monitor, where a schematic of the base was displayed.

Diotima looked it over. "Okay, we're here, the codes are there...that looks like an office. Governor's office. That's where the Romulan overlord is going to be."

Bastila nodded. "Good work, T3. Let's get going."

"Any specific orders?" Carth asked.

"Phasers to kill, stay together, and hurry up."

"Curious, I had the same plan."

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in front of the Governor's office. Diotima studied the door mechanism with her tricorder. "Well, doesn't look like T3's trick is going to work. Any ideas?"

Mission shrugged. "We could always knock."

But Bastila simply pulled out her hairpin from her neat and tidy braids again, and began attacking the lock with it. Seconds later, the door opened. "Never underestimate the usefulness of a hairpin."

The governor raised a pointed eyebrow at the intruders. "Don't you know it's rude not to knock?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir", Diotima mocked him. "But maybe you can help us. We're looking for the pass codes so we can leave this planet."

"There's a form for it. You can get it at the reception."

"Ah, there might be a little problem. We scared your receptionist away, when we shot your guards."

"Now, that's entirely against regulation."

Mission frowned. "Is that guy a retard?" With that, she shot him.

"Mish, that was rude," Diotima told her.

"He was delaying. Also, I hate bureaucrats."

T3 whistled, impressed, and searched the room.

Carth helped him, and quickly pulled out a red coloured tape. "Got it. Better get going."

Canderous waited impatiently in Javyar's Cantina for the Starfleet personnel. "It's about time. Okay, I heard about somebody breaking into the base. I also know that you have the codes."

"You seem to know a great deal about us."

"Let's just say I know enough. I have a vehicle that can take three of us to Davik's lair."

"Just three?"

"Davik gets suspicious if we're too many. We're two, who else comes?"

Mission quickly said, "Shotgun!" while Carth was a bit slower.

"Shotgun! Blast!" exclaimed Carth.

Bastila sighed and rubbed her temples, while T3 simply rolled his eyes.

Mission on the other hand grinned for three reasons. First, she'd go with Diotima and Canderous. Second, she'd be sitting on the front seat. Third, she got Carth to play this stupid child's game.

Eyeing Canderous' hover-jeep, Diotima frowned. "You didn't mention the jeep having a projectile gun. I've only seen those in museums."

"Well, it IS a military jeep. It has four inch armour plating, a 20mm calibre machine gun, and total seating for five. Ladies, this is the M-12 LRV. Also called the Puma."

"You know", Mission began, "with those tow-hooks, it looks more like a warthog."

"Shut it, kid."

She huffed and sat next to Canderous. "I'm no kid."

Diotima sat behind the Andorian and crossed her arms. "Oh, can it. The sooner we leave this rock, the better."

Mission glanced back at the antique weapon. "What do you do when it runs out of lead projectiles?"

"Then you're out of lead projectiles," Canderous shrugged and hit the activator button. Immediately, an annoying sort of accordion music blared out of the radio - which the mercenary didn't think of turning off.

Davik was a bit... petite for an Orion. He was about as tall as Bastila, and looked weak. The only thing that made him dangerous was the fact that he was always surrounded by his minions - heavily armed minions. Davik was talking with a bounty hunter wearing a white hat that looked like a mushroom. Canderous shoved a minion out of his way, and clapped the bounty hunter on the shoulder. "Hey, Calo. Still trying to kiss ass?"

Davik looked at him. "Ah, Canderous. I was curious when you would come back. And I see you're not alone anymore."

"I've never seen you looking for a partner, Canderous," quipped Calo. "You're growing weak."

"Watch your mouth, Calo," Canderous growled. "You're the new sehlat in the pack, but not the leader!"

"Quiet, Canderous!" ordered Davik. "I can't have my two best men killing each other."

"Alright, Davik. But this woman is no average partner. She's quite capable, and interested in joining your syndicate."

"Oh, I recognize you. You're the one who won the Great Swoop Race. And the...rather heavy fight after that."

Diotima shrugged. "Well, Brejik tried to cheat, so I cheated back."

"Yes, yes. Canderous is right, you know. I'm always looking for capable hands. What's your profession?"

Diotima briefly wondered if he really was dumb enough not to notice Mission. "I'm a good navigator, I can fly well, and I know more about computers and engines than the average guy."

"Good. I had to put my personal pilot in the agony booth for trying to steal supplies."

Diotima raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very smart."

"I can't say he's smart. But I hope you'll prove to be better than that."

"Right, I promise I won't try to steal anything." "_Except for your ship!" _she thought to herself.

A few pleasant words later, Davik showed them around. The end of his tour was a hangar containing the _SS_ _Ebon Hawk_.

Diotima frowned. "That's a commissioned Federation Spaceship."

"Yes, I... acquired it during the takeover of the Romulans. It's an outdated design, probably as old as our friend Canderous here, so no one will miss it. It was not secure in the base."

"Ah, so before the Romulans could destroy it, you stole it. And now I steal it."

"Exactly. Wait, what?"

She kicked him away, and fired her phaser at him.

Mission dodged a shot by Calo, and fired a powerful beam at the ceiling, bringing it down on the bounty hunter.

Canderous looked surprised at the young Andorian. "You're good with the phaser, you know that?"

"My drill instructor mentioned it."

"Stop the chatter, and get on board!" Diotima yelled.

The hallways of the ship looked like aboard every other ship, but there was one significant difference. There was no turbolift. Instead, there was a circular stairwell leading to the bridge. The bridge itself looked like the smaller variant of a modern Starship's bridge, except with only four side consoles, and the typical red handrail was not there either. Diotima sat herself at the helm, and shoved Mission into the engineer's seat. "Engage all systems."

The Andorian hesitated a few seconds before finding the right buttons. "Alright, just like the simulator. Energized. Where's Canderous?"

Diotima was about to answer, but at that moment the mentioned human entered the bridge, and sat himself at the weapons console.

"Where have you been?"

"Had to tie up some loose ends."

"Uh-huh... Mission, what can you give me?"

"Just thrusters. I'm no engineer, I don't know how to activate the intermix chamber or the warp reactor!"

"Okay, I'll take thrusters. Retracting landing gear, closing ramp. Aft thrusters, full ahead."

The _Ebon Hawk_ shot out of the hangar, and Diotima frowned at her readings. "Mission, can you give me the viewscreen?"

She walked over to the communications console, and hit a switch. "There you go...blast!"

"Shields up!" Diotima interrupted, and Canderous punched the button seconds before the ship was hit.

The viewscreen showed a row of Romulan Battle Cruisers firing their main weapons on the planet's surface.

"Mission, hail Carth's communicator!"

"Open!"

"Carth, come in! Report status!"

The channel crackled for a short moment, then Carth's voice filled it. "_I'm here! Do you have our coordinates?_"

Mission nodded, and pulled out a data tape. "I got them, Carth."

"_Good. Request beam-out ASAP!_"

Canderous looked to Mission as she ran for the spiral staircase. "Uh, you might want to use the portside transporter pad."

The Andorian looked back from the door. "Why?"

The _Falcon_-variant of the Spaceship-class had two rather large cargo holds, as it was used as a fast supply ship during the Klingon Wars. In every hold, there was also a cargo transporter pad with a console. Mission ran over to the empty port hold's transporter and energized the controls. On the way down, Diotima noticed something under the bridge that hadn't been there before.

"ORDO! WHAT'S YOUR PUMA DOING THERE?"

Bastila, Carth, and T3 shimmered into being on the cargo transporter pad. As they began running toward the Bridge, Bastila stopped to see what Diotima was looking at.

"What on Earth is that?"

"Our mercenary's jeep. He likes to call it a Puma. Plays horrible music."

"Wouldn't it better to discuss this after the ship stopped getting shot at?"

"You're right, Ba... Captain. This way, please."

Reaching the Bridge, Bastila swiftly sat on the centre chair. "As the senior-ranking officer present, I am hereby assuming command of this vessel. Prepare to leave orbit!" Then she stopped. "Um…prepare to leave the atmosphere."

As Carth and Diotima worked on the Helm/Nav station, Carth muttered a curse. "I need at least impulse power to leave the atmosphere, let alone break orbit!"

T3 beeped and booped annoyingly, and left the bridge. While he was away, Carth used the ship's thrusters to dodge the various disruptor shots fired by the battle cruisers.

Bastila grabbed her command chair tightly and clenched her teeth. "We'll never evade these cruisers at this rate!" After another near-hit, and she hit a button on her control panel. "Engine Room, I need warp speed!"

"_Be-oop, diwut, dwoo!_" T3 "yelled" through the intercom, and Carth noted a switch lighting up. "Ready for warp speed."

Bastila breathed deeply. "Prepare to warp out of orbit. Mission, send the codes. Carth... go for it!"

He hit the switch, and with a sudden acceleration, the ship jumped to its cruising speed.

"Excellent flying, Commander. Best speed to the Sherman's Planet Colony."

"Computing course for Sherman's Planet," Diotima reported and got to work.

Carth, on the other hand, studied his buttons, knobs, and switches. "Does anybody know our best speed?"

Over the still open channel, T3 let go a very speedy set of beeps, not helping Carth the slightest. "What did he just say?"

Mission turned to him. "He said he can give you warp 10. Maybe even warp 11, but no guarantees it'll be a smooth ride."

Everybody stared at her. Finally, Bastila asked, "You understand what he's saying?"

"You ask that as if that were hard or something," the Andorian replied meekly.

Diotima piped up, "Course computed. With warp 10, it should take us about ten hours." She turned to Bastila. "Why are we going to Sherman's Planet, Captain?"

"Sherman's Planet is a safe haven, where we can restock our supplies. After the K-7 incident, Starfleet was allowed to set up a base there. It's also the place where I was trained with my ESP."

"Right. I just thought I'd ask, as with me being the officer of the second highest rank, I'm acting first officer."

Bastila pursed her lips, thinking. "You know, Commander, you got the job."

"Oh-kay... Then I guess I'll look for the galley and get everybody a cup of coffee."

"Thank you. Oh, and Ordo?"

Canderous looked up from his station. "What, Starfleet Princess?"

"Secure your lousy jeep out of the hold. It's a safety hazard."


	3. En Route

While she searched for the galley, Diotima noticed that the ship had an almost symmetrical layout. It was only one deck thick, not counting the bridge, which sat on top of the ship. Directly under the bridge was a large, roughly circular area, currently occupied by Canderous' now strongly secured jeep, since it was too large to fit through the doors to the twin cargo holds, which were located in the back of the circular area. Between the cargo bays was the door to the engine room, where Diotima could hear T3 drop something that sounded heavy and metallic. Branching out from the area to the left and the right were corridors, which led to the dormitories, each with four beds. A single corridor running toward the front of the ship lead to the airlock, and its floor could be opened into the ramp. Between the side corridors and the ramp, there were two normal doors leading to a small med bay on the port, and a briefing room on the starboard side. The briefing room also served as the recreation room as well as the mess hall, as it contained the three food synthesizers.

_Now, where are the food tapes?_ Diotima thought as she walked in and looked around. When she finally found them, she shook her head. _What idiot stores the tapes in the synthesizer?_ A few minutes later, she arrived back on the bridge with a tray filled with cups of hot coffee.

"Come and get it while it's steaming," she reported to the others.

Bastila nodded at her and took one. "Thank you, Commander." She looked up quizzically at Diotima. "Although this is normally a yeoman's job."

Diotima shrugged and handed Carth another cup. "I know. But since we don't have any yeomen, and I don't like pushing work to cadets, I did it myself. Mission, care for some coffee?"

"Oh, sure."

"Ordo?"

"Hope it's strong enough."

"And..." Diotima noticed she forgot one, and pressed on Bastila's intercom button. "T3? If you can leave the engines alone for a moment, I got fresh coffee up on the bridge."

"_Be-bleep bop._"

Moments later, the young man sat at the small engineer's station and took his first sip of coffee.

Bastila inhaled the scent of the dark beverage with closed eyes. "The _Ebon Hawk_ may be old, but her synthesizers make wonderful coffee!" She surveyed the crew working on their stations, and noticed that everybody, including her, was completely exhausted. "I think we all deserve some rest. Any volunteers for the first shift?"

Canderous grunted. "Since when is Starfleet a democracy?"

"It isn't. So it's you, Ordo-"

"Damnit."

"- and...Carth and T3."

The mentioned men turned their heads to look at her. "Why us?" asked Carth.

"T3 still has work to do, and I need you to keep an eye on the mercenary. I'd also like you to assess the ship and make sure it'll get us to Sherman's Planet in one piece. Don't worry about a damage report for now; I'll have someone do that after we get some rest. Just make sure everything stays together. See you in five hours."

Mission and Diotima followed the captain to the starboard dorm, where Bastila quickly claimed the bunk with the biggest space by setting her coffee on the desk next to it, the same instant Mission cried "Dibs!"

The older women looked at her and raised her eyebrows. The Andorian sighed with resignation and retreated to the bunk closest to the corridor door. "Sorry."

Bastila looked at Diotima. "What's 'dibs'?"

"Something I used to say as a kid. A one syllable word for claiming things like the bigger slice of cake."

"And she did that for..."

"The bunk, apparently. Don't ask me where she learned it."

A sleepy voice sounded from the fourth bunk. "Starfleet Academy. Same with shotgun..."

Diotima stopped looking through the dresser of her bunk and opened the door on the front side of the dorm, revealing a bathroom with a private shower, sink, and toilet.

"Finally a shower! I still smell like motor oil from the race. If you'll excuse me, Captain?"

Bastila, who was rifling through the drawers as well, pulled out a duty skirt uniform in command gold. "Just don't use up all the hot water," she said absent-mindedly.

Diotima never thought of it later, but it struck her as curious how somebody could "use up all the hot water" in a sonic shower.


	4. Sherman's Planet

As predicted, they arrived at Sherman's Planet ten hours later. Bastila, now wearing the proper uniform of a Starfleet officer she had found in the ship's supply, swivelled the command chair around and sat down.

"Carth, standard orbit. Vao? Open a channel to..."

"We're being hailed," the Andorian interrupted. "Sir."

Bastila raised her eyebrows. "Very well. On the main viewer."

The viewscreen switched from a picture of the planet rotating under them to a balding man with a sour face. "_Ah, Captain Shan. It is good to see you again. But tell me, weren't you commanding a Starship last time we spoke?_"

Bastila fought down the urge to wince at the comment. "It is a long story, Master Dorak. We need supplies and harbour."

"_Yes, yes. Everybody comes for supplies, has a question, or wants something else. Nobody ever just says 'Good day'._" He glanced sideways, possibly at a different screen, and nodded. "_You can land at the enclave, docking bay one._"

His face disappeared, and was replaced by the planet. Mission couldn't resist to say "Nice fella. Should eat fewer lemons, though."

Bastila sighed. "Carth, did you manage to look up the landing procedures for this class of ship?"

Carth gulped. "I skimmed it."

"It will have to do. Take us down."

"Aye, Captain."

Diotima whispered to him, "Did you really skim the regulations?"

"Part of it."

She shot the captain behind her a quick glance and concentrated on her controls again. "You really make my day."

Although Carth guessed his way through, he managed to land the spaceship in the middle of the docking bay. Bastila looked up from a captain's manual for Starfleet Spaceship-Class vessels. "Good work, Carth. Uh... 'secure all stations, power down the engines,' and..." She squinted and muttered to herself. "What does that say?"

Diotima looked back at Bastila and saw her rolling her eyes at the manual, which was a real book that the former captain had apparently used to scribble notes in. Bastila gave up on the book and stowed it in a document holder that had been crudely bolted onto the side of the captain's chair. "I'll go talk to the council," she said, standing up. "Diotima, I'd like you to write up that damage report while I'm gone, and fill me in when I get back."

She left the bridge, and Diotima checked the ship's status with her controls. "Did anybody notice she's wearing a dress with lieutenant's stripes?"

A short while later Diotima was sitting in the conference room, finishing up the damage report on an electronic clipboard. A knock was heard at the open doorway, and Bastila entered. "Captain?" Diotima said, looking up from her work.

"Don't these doors work?" Bastila said, jutting her thumb back at the open entrance. "The council wants to speak to you," she continued. "Is that our damage report?"

"Yep," Diotima sighed as she pushed the clipboard away. "Got a few burned-out relays, nothing major. Davik's men didn't maintain the ship too well; most of the inoperable systems – like the doors to this room – weren't a result of any damage we took, but from simple neglect on Davik's part. T3 and Mission are already on it." She looked up, and saw Bastila's distant expression. "Something wrong?"

The captain quickly shook her head. "No, you just reminded me of somebody…someone I knew years ago in ESP training."

"And here I thought I'm unique. You said the council wants to talk to me?"

Bastila nodded. "Indeed."

"Alright, then I guess we'd better not keep them waiting," Diotima said, standing. "You want the damage report now?"

Bastila looked at the clipboard, and shook her head. "I'll read over it later; it doesn't sound too major. The council is waiting."

"Fine by me."

The council of Sherman's Planet consisted of four people - an Andorian who introduced himself as Zhar, an older, balding Vulcan named Vrook, a waist-high alien with gold skin called Vandar, and Master Dorak, whom Diotima had seen earlier on the viewscreen.

Diotima looked at them suspiciously. "Okay, I fell for your little trap, Bastila. Now what?"

The captain winced slightly. "This is no trap. They just want to talk. And you might call me, you know, captain?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Zhar got her attention again. "We've discussed your case, and came to the conclusion that..."

"Hang on, what case?"

"We've been contemplating whether or not to teach you the techniques to make good use of your ESP..."

"What ESP?" Diotima couldn't help but grow confused and annoyed at the same time. Did those old men have to be so vague?

Bastila cleared her throat. "When we met on Taris, I could sense that you have a rather high ESP potential. And I'm not talking about the usual ESP things, like slight precognition. I mean the higher levels. Telekinesis, controlled perception, empathy, telepathy."

Diotima remembered an article she read some time ago. "Does that mean I could shoot lightning out of my hands?"

"You could, but we believe that's a sign of corruption. Gary Mitchell did it, and he was one of the worst."

Dorak harrumphed, and Vrook tilted his head back. "We won't do anything unless we can be sure your rating is high enough."

"High enough?" Bastila exclaimed. "Everybody here can sense it. And I already mentioned the events on Taris."

"Sounds like dumb luck to me," Dorak nagged.

Vandar, who had been silent up to this point, commanded quietly, "Go back to your ship for the night. We'll summon you tomorrow, when we have reached an agreement."

Bastila nodded and bowed to him, and led Diotima out of the chamber to the hallways outside.

"Well, not much happened in there," Diotima said to Bastila after a pause. "Or at least, nothing that I could understand. This stuff about ESP..."

"It's frightening, I know," Bastila cut in quietly. "But after Starfleet discovered the effects of the Great Barrier –" She cut herself off when she saw Diotima's confused expression.

"I'm sorry," said Bastila, "This has been kept secret for some time. A few years ago, one of our Starfleet ships, the _USS Enterprise_, was following the path of an older spaceship from a hundred years earlier called the _SS Valiant_. It briefly went outside the boundaries of our galaxy, encountering an energy field that...affected some of the crew. Namely, Gary Mitchell and Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, who already had higher-than-normal ESP levels even before the incident."

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioning a Gary Mitchell earlier," said Diotima. "They were affected with ESP, right?"

"Yes, extraordinary levels of it," Bastila continued. "Mitchell reached an almost godlike state. Both he and Dr. Dehner eventually, erm, 'perished,' but Starfleet couldn't ignore the implications of powers like that."

"Humans with powers like that would be formidable allies," Diotima mused.

"Or terrible enemies," Bastila added. "Either way, Mitchell provided an impressive example of just what a full-powered ESP user could really do. Starfleet wanted to train a select number of ESP-gifted individuals, like myself, so that we would be able to hone and extend our powers past the levels we were born with."

"But hopefully not as high as Mitchell."

"Certainly not," agreed Bastila. "Mitchell's emotions compromised his self-control and inflated his ego to heights as great as his powers. That's why the Starfleet ESPer Program included many Vulcans to train us in the ways of self-control, as well."

Diotima shuddered involuntarily. "I'd hate to see an ESPer who had fallen to...the 'dark side,' as it were."

Bastila nodded as they ascended the ramp at the end of the corridor. They stepped outside the underground complex, as the cool evening breeze wafted over them from the fields of wheat planted near the installation. The setting sun peaked over the horizon, shining rays of red light up into the darkening sky. Diotima and Bastila continued walking in silence, both thinking about what they had discussed.

After a few moments, Diotima spoke up. "So all this about ESP... you said you think I have this power, too?"

Bastila nodded. "That's why I think you should be trained. As a gifted ESPer, you could make incredible contributions to the Federation."

"Captain, is it true that Revan and Malak were ESP users, too?"

"Yes. They even trained here. Why do you ask?"

"I guess it's because I don't want to become the next Mitchell...or the next Revan. Carth mentioned them during the flight, and doesn't seem to like them."

The taller woman motioned her friend to a bench. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that Revan and Malak were Starship captains during the last few skirmishes with the Klingons. And when the Organians forced the peace treaty on us, they went rogue and went outside the Federation to hunt down Klingon warships."

Bastila nodded again. "That's most of it. It became known that Revan and Malak joined forces with the Romulans."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Maybe because the Romulans are still willing, and able, to fight the Klingons, especially after their own peace treaty with the Klingons fell through. I honestly don't know."

Diotima nodded, and looked up in Bastila's grey-blue eyes. "Carth also spoke of Revan in past tense. Is…is he dead?"

Bastila sighed. "She. And sadly, yes. About a year ago, the _Endar Spire_ found a small armada of Romulan ships on our side of the Neutral Zone. Revan signalled us to come aboard. So I, accompanied by my science officer, navigator, and a security detail met her on the bridge. I'd known her for years. But on that ship... I barely recognized her."

Bastila's eyes shimmered with held back tears, and gazed into deep space. "She had abandoned her Starfleet uniform. She had even abandoned her heritage. Instead, I saw her in a Romulan uniform, with raised eyebrows and pointed ears. I don't think I ever was more shocked than then. And just when I wanted to ask her _why_..."

She shook her head sadly. "Malak fired at Revan's flagship at point-blank-range, targeting the bridge. We don't know why he attacked her. A big piece of shrapnel from the attack hit her in the chest right before my eyes. My first officer reacted quickly enough, and had us beamed back before a second volley hit the battle cruiser. Ten seconds later, we sped away at Warp 9, and let the Romulans fire at each other. I never heard of them again, until..."

Diotima nodded again. "Until last week, over Taris. Malak destroyed your ship. Killed your crew. I don't know about you, but I'd go nuts."

The captain shuddered. "That's... human, I guess. But Vrook's Vulcan guidance during my ESP training taught me how to meditate, and to control my emotions."

"I have a strong feeling Dorak skipped those classes!"

Bastila snorted with laughter, something that sounded much nicer to Diotima's ears than her usual by-the-book attitude. "Enough of this. We should get back to the ship and keep Carth and Ordo away from each other."

"Good idea. But I think I have a better one."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Her subordinate pointed at the lieutenant's stripes on Bastila's sleeves. "I guess they didn't have a female captain's uniform on the _Hawk_. How about we go to the supply centre and get you a fresh uniform, hm?"

That night, Diotima tossed more in her sleep than usual. She dreamt of a dark place, an ancient place made of crumbling stone. Inside the ruins, two people stood before a closed door. One was a tall, bald man in a captain's uniform, and a woman, also in uniform, but her head was always in the shadows.

And there was another thing, something like...

With a last toss, Diotima managed to fall out of her bed in the _Hawk's_ starboard dorm. Startled from her sleep, Bastila rushed over to where she had fallen. Mission yawned sleepily and glared somewhat at them. "You practising for the circus?"

Bastila shot her a shut-up glance and vanished into the bathroom. Diotima on the other hand looked shaken, her face paler than Bastila's usual tint. To add to her problems, she _felt_. She felt her awareness reach outward and feel everything around her – it was as if she was opening her eyes for the first time. She _felt_ the Andorian standing next to her, she felt Bastila's presence in the bathroom. She was also aware of the men shuffling in their dorm on the other side of the ship.

Mission watched the human carefully, with a worried expression on her blue face. "Dio? Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright. I feel wrong and right at the same time." She was still sitting on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her. "I'm scared, Mission. I have no idea what's happening to me."

Bastila chose that moment to leave the bathroom, wearing her new uniform, again the wrap-around variant. "We should... Diotima, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. What's happening to me?"

The captain kneeled down next to the other woman and gently laid her hand on her shoulder. "I think it's the ESP. It laid dormant your whole life, but maybe the fact that you've been near so many ESP users recently woke it."

Diotima felt awful and was in a bad mood because of it. "That's got to be the most useless thing I ever heard," she snapped.

Bastila sighed and smiled comfortingly. "I know. You're becoming aware of your surroundings. You're frightened. You want to know what's going on."

"And what's your advice, 'Doctor Shan'?"

"We have to get you trained. The feelings will become natural, that much I can promise you."

"I guess anything is better than this uncertainty. Or this hopelessness."

The captain nodded and stood up. "I'll go speak to the council. It might take a while, I'm sorry. The best thing you can do is try to relax."

Diotima watched her go and sighed. "I'm starting to hate it when she's right."

A hot shower and a handful of painkillers for her growing headache later, Diotima entered the council chamber. Vandar saw her first and waved her to approach. "Bastila told us that something strange happened. She said you and her shared a vision. About Revan and Malak in the ruins."

"A vision? You mean that dream? Wait a second," she turned to her captain. "How do you know we shared that?"

"I felt your presence," came the clipped reply.

Diotima thought it was strange that Bastila sounded so rude all of the sudden, but decided to speak to her about it later.

Zhar mentioned that the ruins in her dream were known, and were in fact located on Sherman's Planet, but that nobody ever entered. Vandar seemed fixated on the fact that Diotima and Bastila were bonded and kept talking about it.

"I'm confused," Diotima said in exasperation. "What does 'bonded' mean?"

"You two are bonded, your destiny is one!"

The commander looked at her captain with an expression that asked for a translation into plain English.

"Apparently, the stressful events on Taris established a psychic link between us. That's the reason why we shared the vision. It's the council's belief that we should search the ruins here for any evidence about what Revan and Malak were doing there."

"Okay, I'll call for a Landing Party. Ordo will be happy to know he might get to kill something."

Vandar shook his head. "No. We'll have to train you first."

Diotima vividly remembered her morning episode, and shuddered. "Very well. I guess you guys know what's best."

Zhar nodded. "We have to start immediately with your training. Bastila will guide you through it."

Dorak harrumphed again. "I just hope you're up to it!"

Over the course of the next weeks, Diotima went through training course after training course, which stopped only for meditation three times a day. Although it was quite challenging, the different techniques were relatively easy to learn for her – almost like remembering something that was learned decades ago.

The only thing she didn't like about it was that she wasn't allowed to see her crewmates. All she was able to do was use Bastila for information, since the two of them were always sparring partners. Although sword combat was part of the standard Starfleet training, Diotima didn't think it was necessary for an ESP user to know it. But her instructors had dismissed her concerns with vague talk about physical training being helpful for mental conditioning (or something like that), so she conceded and went along with their instruction. She found she enjoyed sparring more than the other training – it gave her something to do with her body instead of fooling around with her mind.

"So, got anything new for me today?" Diotima asked one day while circling Bastila during a sparring session.

"Well, I have been thinking about our non-enlisted personnel. Ordo was in the service at one point, but left after the first Klingon war." She ducked under one of Diotima's attacks and the shorter woman shoved her hand in her direction. But instead of touching Bastila, she caused a psychic shove that was barely blocked.

"That I already know. Any updates?"

"Yes. I talked with Command and they agreed to let me re-enlist him."

"Ah, the dreaded reserve-activation-clause. I bet he wasn't happy."

Bastila nodded and also tried to shove Diotima with her psychic powers, which was blocked. "Indeed. He fumed for about two hours before stomping to the supply centre to get a new uniform. I think he's still brooding about it – I'm sure to hear about it later."

Diotima signalled the captain for a pause and grabbed her water bottle. "A shame I missed that. But I'm a bit concerned about the cadets. Did they hear his ramblings?"

The captain wiped sweat from her brow and sat on the bench. "Let's just say T3 almost had to revive Vao due to lack of oxygen caused by her laughing the entire time."

Diotima sighed heavily. "I never thought I'd miss them that much. I've only been here for six weeks. What did you do after Mission was finished laughing?"

"Sent her and T3 to the supply centre. Ensigns shouldn't wear cadet uniforms. We also needed mission patches for everybody."

"What patches? And since when are the kids ensigns?"

"The _Ebon Hawk_ has, like every other ship, her own mission patch. And after retrieving the ship from the hands of those criminals and re-registering it with Starfleet, I was awarded by being named her captain. As for the 'kids' being ensigns, I took the liberty to give them a field promotion."

Diotima finished her bottle and frowned. "Shouldn't you have asked me for my opinion before you did that?"

"You weren't available. So I asked Carth for his opinion."

"Hm-hm. Well, I wouldn't have objected. But I was available. I was here."

"Technically that makes you unavailable, by the book. And I wanted the field promotion to have a strong backup. A commander not assigned to the ship and participating in specialized combat training unfortunately does not count."

"What do you mean, 'not assigned to the ship'?"

Bastila sighed and walked back to the centre of the training court. "The escape from Taris was an emergency situation. You, Carth and I were still assigned to the _Endar Spire_. Ordo was a mercenary, Vao and T3 were cadets. Four weeks ago, we were assigned to the _Hawk_, except for you."

Diotima started to circle her captain again. "Starfleet bureaucracy, eh?"

"Indeed."

The commander rolled her eyes and attacked again.

A few days later, Zhar told Diotima that her training was almost finished.

"There is only a minor test you'd have to do, a practical test."

"What is it about?"

"There is a meditation grove south from here. It was in use since the academy has been established. But two months ago, a dark taint appeared. We want you to remove that taint."

She thought about it for a few moments. "If memory serves, the plains to the south are swarming with aggressive sehlats imported from Vulcan. It will be problematic reaching that grove."

"Your crewmates are still here. You can get their help if you want."

The commander nodded and excused herself. Quickly she jogged back to the _Ebon Hawk_ and boarded the ramp. "Mission, Ordo, T3! Front and centre on the double!"

T3 and Mission appeared instantly. "Dio!" Mission exclaimed, while T3 beeped excitedly. "It feels like AGES since we last saw you!"

Canderous didn't seem pleased and tugged on his collar, while Mission and T3 practically beamed at her. "What's wrong, Ordo?"

"These newer 'black-collar' uniforms. They just don't feel right. And this patch..."

"Can it. I'll let you kill something, that better?"

Canderous simply harrumphed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Get the Puma, we're going on a trip."

Mission chose that time to chime in. "What, you mean the Warthog?"

Minutes later, the Puma flew out of the enclave, its signature accordion music blaring out of the speakers with Mission at the controls.

Diotima, sitting in the back, nudged Canderous, who was sitting up front in the passenger seat. "How does somebody turn off this music?"

Canderous, who already had a sour expression on his face from the music, simply grimaced. As Diotima watched, he grabbed his phaser rifle, dialled it down to a low setting, pointed it at the radio, and fired.

"Yikes!" Mission screamed as the radio exploded in a shower of sparks. "What in blazes was that for?"

Canderous simply grinned and glanced back at Diotima. "That's how you turn it off."

"I see," Diotima replied, chuckling.

"That wasn't very nice, Canderous!" Mission admonished him. She floored the accelerator, causing the vehicle to ramp high in the air over a hill. Canderous held tightly on the handle, eyes wide with surprise. Seconds later, the Puma landed again, scattered a small pack of sehlats, and continued with its unnecessarily dangerous flight.

"Damnit Mission, don't do that!" Canderous yelled.

"Sorry, Canderous. Maybe you should scream next time," Mission said with a smug smile, satisfied with getting back at the old soldier.

"I don't know why I let you drive in the first place, little girl," Canderous growled in reply as he adjusted his grip on the phaser rifle he brought along.

That prompted Diotima to ask, "Ordo, do you always take a phaser rifle on landing parties?"

"Only when we're on a peace mission," he said with a sly grin.

Mission squinted. "Speaking of peace missions, we're there."

The Puma glided to a halt and settled to the ground as the antigravs shut off. The Starfleet officers climbed out. "Alright. You three stay here, I'll go alone."

"Why are you going alone?"

"Because it's my test. But I have a feeling I'm going to need backup."

Canderous folded his arms. "And how are we supposed to know?"

"You got binoculars in your glove compartment, don't you?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Then use them."

Diotima walked up to the grove, marked by lonely pillars. Behind one of the pillars, Diotima was surprised to see a lone figure, sitting by herself meditating. She was Caitian, and wore only shorts and a tank top. And she was looking directly into Diotima's eyes. The human swallowed.

"Um, hello. Have you seen a dark taint around here somewhere?"

The Caitian jumped to her feet, boosting her to her full height, which was a head taller than Diotima. Feline muscles rippled under her fur-covered skin. "I am your downfall!" she screamed.

With that, the feline woman attacked with her claws, an action that Diotima quickly sidestepped. She rammed her elbow into the taller woman's back and turned to deliver a right hook to the face. But the cat grabbed her arms and flung her into a pillar. Diotima blinked repeatedly to clear her sight. She didn't like what she was seeing. Her opponent was standing over her with a nasty blade in her claws, ready to strike. Remembering her recent training, she shoved her hand forward, and generated a psychic wave to hurl the Caitian into another pillar. Before the humanoid was able to get back up, Diotima pointed her phaser at her. "Don't try anything."

"You – you are stronger than me. Stronger than me in my darkness."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Juhani, and this is my grove. My sacred place of darkness that you invaded."

Diotima put her phaser away and kneeled before the slightly dazed cat. "Why is everybody talking about darkness? Looks pretty light to me."

Juhani sighed and sat up. "What do you want from me?"

"The council told me to remove the dark taint from the grove here."

"So you're here to kill me?"

Diotima shook her head. "No. Just removing you from this grove. We're going back to the enclave."

Juhani opened her mouth to object, but at that moment Diotima's field tricorder beeped warningly. "What the...? Klingons?"

"They've been on Sherman's Planet since the K7 incident. But there are aggressive groups among them who'd gladly attack two women sitting in the grass."

A disruptor shot hitting a nearby pillar answered the question about the Klingons' intentions. Diotima fired blindly at the direction the shot came from, and pressed a button on her communicator, until a red light started flashing. "That's why Landing Parties are always more than one person."

"There are at least twelve Klingons out there. And you have our only weapon."

"What about your fancy knife?"

"It broke when you threw me against the stone."

"Sorry. But we don't have to beat them, just hold them down." Diotima replied while firing.

"What good is that going to do for us?" The moment she said that, her sensible ears picked up something. "Do you hear that? Sounds like..."

"Like I said, Landing Parties are _always_ more than one."

"Care to explain?"

Diotima just held up a finger, signalling her to wait for a cue. And the cue came in form of the Puma, jumping over the hills and into the Klingon party. Canderous leaned out of his seat and shot a nearby Klingon. "Take that, you Commie bastard!"

T3, operating the automated weapon, bleeped something encouraging that Canderous took as a compliment.

"Thank you, T3." He shot another Klingon that was aiming at Mission. "Now blast them."

"_Be-deep!_" replied T3 as he triggered the archaic machinegun, which spat lead bullets at the enemy forces. "_Boop! Dwuuuu beep!_"

Mission looked back at him, confused. "What do you mean with _that_?"

"_Beep!_"

"Alright, I'm driving, I'm driving!" With that, she slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal and drove through the Klingons. Seconds later, the last Klingon was crushed under the Puma's chassis and Mission turned off the ignition. "That was fun. Can we do that again?"

Canderous snorted. "Doesn't seem like there are anymore Klingons we could play with."

Diotima walked up to them, Juhani close behind her. "Perfect timing, Ordo. Although I'm a bit surprised that you didn't come when Juhani here threw me into a pillar."

Canderous shrugged. "That was hand-to-hand combat, and I knew that you're the better combatant."

Mission, who only now realized Juhani was standing there, squealed. "You found a cat! Oh, I always wanted one. Can I keep her?"

Juhani hissed furiously. "I am NO cat!"

Diotima rolled her eyes and shoved the Caitian into the seat behind Canderous. "Stop it. We have to get back to the enclave."

Mission turned on the ignition and looked back at her. "Shall I stop by the store to get some cat food?"

"Just... drive."

Master Zhar looked mildly surprised when the Puma stopped in the enclave's main court. "You didn't kill her?"

Diotima climbed out of the jeep and let Mission drive it back into the ship. "Why should I? She's not evil. Just a bit... confused."

Juhani looked to be very interested in the floor, and tested its density with her foot claws. Zhar nodded. "Very well. Juhani, go to the council chambers. They are waiting for you. Diotima..."

The Caitian slowly walked away, leaving Diotima with the Andorian master. "Yes?"

"You mastered your trial, and redeemed a member of our order..."

"She was one of your guys? What happened?"

"I think it is better she explains it to you. Either way, you have proven that you're a worthy member of the order. And I'd like to be the first to welcome you."

"I'm honoured."

Bastila left the council chamber and walked up to Zhar. "Master, the council needs your vote."

"Gladly, Bastila. I guess you have things to discuss on your own."

Diotima watched him go, and looked up into Bastila's grey-blue eyes. "Do we have anything to discuss?"

Bastila shrugged and held out a mission patch. "That depends on whether you still want to be my first officer or not."

"Oh. I totally forgot about that."

The captain replied bitterly, "Of course. Why would somebody remember their assignment to a lowly Spaceship, when they have been on a Starship?"

"No, I was just wrapped up in... This isn't about me, isn't it? You're still agitated because you lost the _Spire_."

"Wouldn't you be? I worked very hard to accomplish that. I've been only the second female Starship captain, after Revan. And I got captaincy at a younger age than her. First Five-Year-Mission, and at the end of the first year, the ship gets blown up, most of the crew is dead, and I'm captain of a vessel not much larger than a deep-space shuttle."

Diotima let it sink in, and accepted the badge. "I guess I'd be disappointed too. If I may give you a piece of advice, not as your first officer, but as a friend... Make the best of it. Sure, it's not a Starship, but it's an excellent vessel in its own. The fastest I've ever seen a Starship go on its own power without breaking apart was Warp 9. We can go Warp 11. And from what I saw of the weapons on that ship when I first inspected it, it's got some great defences. Think of it as today's version of a... torpedo boat. Fast, powerful, and agile."

Bastila thought about it for a moment, and sighed. "You're right. But still, the loss weighs me down a bit."

"You wouldn't be human if it didn't. Now, it's midday. What do you say we get something to eat? My treat."

"That... would be nice. Thank you."

The two women wandered through hallways, until Bastila finally asked, "You really see me as a friend?"

Startled, Diotima stopped. "What?"

"You said, you'd give me advice as a friend."

"Oh. Didn't think you'd notice. But yes, I see everybody as a friend who assists me during a shoot-out. And... it just feels right."

"I don't have many friends. I've always been too busy."

"Don't watch, but I have a feeling that you'll be gaining a few more friends soon."

Bastila looked at her confused, but the shorter woman just smiled and carried on.

They were just starting with the dessert, when a young apprentice entered the room and handed them a memo. "Captain, Commander, the council wants to see you."

Because the captain had just taken a big fork full of cake, and was still chewing, Diotima answered for her. "Of course. We will be there immediately."

The apprentice walked away, and the commander picked up her own fork. "But first, we finish the cake. It's way too delicious."

"Probably contains way too many calories."

"You know, as important it is for me to keep my figure, this is one of the few cases where I just don't care."

When they finally entered the council chamber, Vrook was looking at a timepiece. "It seems to me you are late."

Both women looked guiltily at each other, and Diotima muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't have ordered second desserts."

She was silent enough to go unnoticed by Dorak's human ears, but Vrook's pointed ears picked it up easily. "I might point out that too many dishes with such high sugar content are not beneficial for your physical health."

_But it's good for the psychological well-being_, Diotima thought immediately. Vandar caught their attention. "We were discussing the vision you two shared, about those ruins."

He nodded to Zhar, who continued, "We've known those ruins for a long time, but thought they're a simple burial place, so we didn't disturb them. It seems Revan and Malak didn't care about it and broke into them."

Diotima shifted her gaze into deep space. "And they found something. Something that made them allies to the Romulans."

Vrook nodded slightly and raised his right eyebrow. "Indeed. It has been decided that you two go and investigate the ruins. Maybe you will find what Revan and Malak found."

Bastila, somehow eager to please the council, bowed formally. "Of course, Master. We will start our investigation immediately. Come, Dio!"

The older woman watched her leaving, somewhat confused. _Since when does she call me Dio?_

Before they left the enclave together with Carth, Bastila swapped her green wrap-around tunic with the sturdier gold tunic. When Diotima asked her about it, the captain grimaced. "I take pride in being well informed about other Starship captains. Remember the _Enterprise_ I mentioned earlier? Her captain has a habit of ripping his shirts when he's leading a landing party. I ripped my favourite tunic on Taris, and that's not something I want to do again."

"Is it because it's your favourite, or because there's no undershirt with the green variant?"

Bastila blushed slightly, and snapped, "That's none of your business, Commander!"

Carth couldn't help but chuckle at the bickering. He stopped immediately, when both women stared at him. "Is there something funny, Carth? We'd both like to laugh with you."

"Oh, um... I was just thinking about a light bulb joke."

"Really? Which one?"

The two women were still staring at him, making him nervous. "Um, how many Klingons do you need to change a light bulb?"

"Let me guess – two. One changes it, the other one kills him and takes the glory."

"Oh, you know it already then."

"It's as old as the knowledge of Klingons. Now hurry up, we only have a few hours before the sun sets."

As they all walked faster, Carth asked, "Why didn't we take the Puma?"

"I told T3 to either repair or remove the radio. Either way, I want that music _gone_!"

The ruins looked similar to the meditation grove, except that the pillars surrounded a round hill with a stone door. Diotima kneeled in front of the lock. "How does that open? Bastila, do you think your hairpin trick will work here?"

When she asked that, her hand accidently touched the lock, resulting in an opening door. "...or I could just lean against it until it opens. What just happened?"

Bastila put her hairpin back and felt with her higher senses. "My best guess is that there's a mechanism in the lock that reacts to your touch combined with the bioelectrical flow of ESP."

Carth checked that his phaser was charged, and looked curiously at her. "That's a pretty specific guess. Where did you learn that?"

"ESP training." She replied shortly and walked through the door into the dimly lit chamber. The air was musty and damp, with the only light coming from their flashlight torches.

They opened another door at the end of a short corridor, and entered the room beyond. In the centre of the room was a small waist-high robot, its body consisting of a small obelisk shaped like an arrowhead, with four insect-like legs supporting it. It seemed to be made out of green marble, which glowed with a slight luminescence, and was covered in golden runes.

"What's this? This looks familiar...but I can't place it," Carth said as he approached the obelisk-bot. He reached out as if to touch it, but quickly drew his hand back when the robot began speaking in a strange language. Everyone froze and looked at each other, puzzled. Not getting any verbal reaction, the obelisk-bot switched to a different language that sounded like a series of grunts.

Diotima scratched her head. "Did anyone bring a universal translator?"

Bastila noticed, "It seems that the robot is attempting to communicate with us. It already used two languages. Who knows, maybe it understands us."

Diotima snorted. "Yeah, sure. Hey, Robot. Use a language we understand! That's totally not going to work."

The obelisk-bot surprised everybody by responding, "I can reproduce the languages of every preserved culture."

The women froze, while Carth snapped his fingers. "'Preserve'...that's it! Now I remember. This looks like a smaller version of a Preserver obelisk that I've seen in the library records. The _Enterprise_ found one just like this, but bigger, and it didn't have legs."

"The Preservers?" Bastila exclaimed. "You really think so?"

"Remind me who they are," Diotima chimed in.

"An ancient and highly-advanced space faring race," Bastila said, instantly becoming the historian. "They were the greatest anthropologists ever known; they studied and preserved cultures across the entire galaxy. Perhaps this entire installation was constructed by the Preservers countless millennia ago!" Diotima didn't know it was possible for Bastila to get this excited, as the captain turned to address the mechanical obelisk. "Robot, what is your function?"

The green obelisk-bot simply sat there, silent. "It... it appears it only reacts to your commands," Bastila said, disappointed.

Diotima raised an eyebrow. "Curious. But alright, I'll try to talk to it."

After an hour of discussion with the obelisk-bot, Diotima learned that the Preservers did indeed build the place, as a storage facility for a star map – one that apparently contained the location of something called a Star Forge. To reach the map, they had to pass two tests, located behind two doors on either side of the obelisk. Those tests were guarded by obelisk-bots similar to the first, but they sported nasty looking weapons and an energy shield. With Carth having a second phaser again, and both women carrying the regulation Phaser II, both structures were destroyed quickly. But when Diotima saw the console displaying the first "test"...

"Oh, you _got_ to be kidding me!"

Carth walked up next to her. "What's wrong?"

She stepped aside and pointed at the display. "Name the three main life giving planet forms. Aquatic, woodland, grass, volcanic, sterile, and desert. They even wrote them down in the matching order!"

Bastila looked on the display and frowned. "I've known almost brain-dead people, but even they could do this." With that, she pressed the matching buttons, and the display went green.

The second test asked for the other three planet types, resulting in Diotima face palming herself.

Solving this "problem" opened the last door, where the star map lay behind. The map chamber was huge, and the centre of the room held another obelisk, except it was at least two stories tall and unlike the robots, it did not have legs. It had three sides that folded down when Diotima went near it. At the base, where the sides met, floated an orb about the size of a bowling ball. It thrummed as it activated, projecting a huge holographic map of the entire galaxy.

Bastila's mouth hung slightly open. "Incredible! They travelled through the whole galaxy, and mapped every square parsec of it! This is a fantastic find that could be of untold value to Federation science!"

"Yeah," Diotima commented, still staring in amazement at the large star map. "This must be what Revan and Malak found – and apparently it gave them the location of that Star Forge."

"They must have been looking for it," mused Bastila. "That has to be the real reason they went rogue. Tricorder!"

Diotima reacted at once and recorded the map, while Carth noticed something.

"This planet here," said Carth, pointing at the hologram, "Isn't this is the one where the _Enterprise_ found that other Preserver obelisk? The one with the Native American culture preserved on it."

The captain squinted. "You mean the highlighted one? Yes, it looks like it."

Diotima finished the recording and pointed at another part of the map. "Here are some other highlighted planets, but they're in another colour. Sherman's Planet, Cait, Nimbus III, Argo, Korriban. And here are other coordinates. But they're incomplete."

Carth studied them more closely. "Hm, they're the same colour as the five planets. Maybe we'll find more clues on them?"

Bastila nodded absently. "Do you think that's the work of the Preservers?"

The other woman looked at her. "Maybe. The map projector is made of the same material as the obelisk."

"We have to tell the council. They'll know what to do."

"Shouldn't we tell Starfleet Command?" Carth asked.

"No," Bastila replied quickly. "In this case, we're dispatched to assist the council and the council only in any manner. Meaning we're reporting to them, and they'll inform the rest of Starfleet at their discretion. But if that's really a map, a puzzle, leading to Malak's base of operations, then Starfleet can send a strike force to take him out. We have to find out first."

"I guess we better get going then." Diotima pointed out and the three officers left the building.

Having never made any hasty decisions, the council told them to come back the following day after Diotima, Bastila, and Carth reported their findings. Diotima knew that this might be their last day on the planet, so she took a walk over the exterior grounds of the enclave. She was lost in thought, when a clawed hand touched her shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

"Huh, what?" Diotima said, spinning around. She calmed when she saw who it was. "Oh, Juhani. What can I do for you?"

The Caitian woman smiled slightly. "You already did enough. I have to thank you."

"You're welcome. What did I do?"

"You... you gave me a second chance. I've even been able to talk to my old master. I thought I had struck her down prior to my flight to the grove. But it was only a test. A test I... failed."

Diotima smiled warmly. "I'm glad she's alright. And I believe you'll use this second chance wisely."

"I will. Thank you... I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Diotima. Have a restful night."

Just as Diotima thought, the council sent them on a mission to find the other Star Maps. They also told them to take off as soon as possible. What Diotima had no idea about was that Juhani was to accompany them. Bastila and Diotima looked at each other and bowed slightly to the council.

Outside the chambers, the older woman spoke, "I didn't even know Juhani is in Starfleet."

"Me neither. But she'll be a valuable addition to the crew."

Bastila shook her head. "I have a feeling Mission will just use this opportunity to tease her."

On the ship, Diotima readied the last bunk in the women's dorm, and emptied the drawer. When Juhani arrived, she only had a small duffel with her personal belongings and the blue uniform dress on her body. The first thing the commander noticed was that she wore no boots. "Uh, did supply forget to order boots for feline species?"

"Ugh, boots," Juhani replied with a shudder. "Honestly, I don't understand how you can enclose your paws, uh, feet, in those things."

The human nodded understanding. "That's because most humans prefer the extra protection for their feet, and boots also keep the warmth in the body."

Juhani looked sceptical, but nodded. "If you say so. Sir."

Not being used to Juhani being an officer, Diotima raised her brows when she was called "sir", and glanced at the Caitian's rank stripes on her sleeves. "Well Lieutenant, let me show you your bunk. _Ebon Hawk_ is a tiny ship, so there are no individual quarters, but two dorms. Men are in the port side, women starboard."

When they reached the empty space under the bridge, Juhani noticed the hover jeep standing there. "Wait, that's _your_ car? Does that mean those...strange people are with you?"

As if to answer her, Mission exited the sickbay. "Oh, the Kitty!"

"That's _Lieutenant_ Kitty! And I still prefer Juhani, _Ensign_. I am no cat."

"Oh. Well... I'm Mission, or Ensign Vao, if you insist on protocol."

Juhani nodded and they continued to the empty bunk in the starboard dorm. She looked around and was more impressed than disappointed. "When you said dorm, I thought there would be bunks on the walls, a footlocker for each inhabitant, and nothing more. But with those divider screens and walls, and the desks, it looks very nice."

"It's one of Starfleet's better designs, that's true. Especially because normally there are no high-ranking officers aboard. According to the manual, the commanding officer is lieutenant commander or lieutenant. But this is no standard situation, so we got a captain, a commander, a lieutenant commander, two lieutenants and two ensigns. And three of us are ESPers."

Juhani set her duffel on the bunk and began unpacking it. "So what's our mission? Saving the seven dwarfs?"

Diotima blinked. "The seven dwarfs? Don't tell me Grimm's fairy tales are required reading material at the Academy!"

"No. But since most Starfleet members are still humans, I read your 'fairy tales', as it gives me an inside view on your culture. It's very interesting."

"I never read them. To answer your question, though, our mission is to find four Star Maps on four different planets. In the end, we hope to find Malak's stronghold, a space station called the Star Forge."

The Caitian looked up. "We're doing all that with a tiny Spaceship? There's no big fleet backing us up?"

"Well, if we indeed find the Star Forge, we'll call in a Starfleet strike force. But yes, for most of the mission, we're off the record and on our own."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Have you ever used the library computer? We're short on officers with science training."

Juhani nodded. "Yes. I studied sciences."

"Excellent. This might not be a big science vessel, but we still need someone to man the sensors. Take off is at 1100." With that, she left the cat-like woman to her duffel.

When Juhani seated herself at the library computer, Mission strolled over. "So, you're our new science officer."

"I wouldn't say science officer. More like hobby scientist, or sensor operator. Just be glad I can use this equipment."

"Oh, I am. That's one less duty I have to take over."

"You are rated on this equipment?"

"No. But there's a tutorial program integrated, voiced by a very nice lady."

The Caitian blinked slowly and twitched with her ears. "That I didn't know. Thank you."

The Andorian looked over her shoulder to see Bastila discussing the course with Diotima, and turned back. "What I said this morning, about you being a cat..."

"Don't sweat it, Mission. I am well aware that my species looks similar to Earth's cat."

"Yes, but it still offended you. I don't like offending people, I want us to be friends."

"I doubt that you have trouble finding friends. But you appear fairly young for an ensign."

Mission sighed. "Yeah. Technically, I am still a cadet in the second semester. Got a field promotion after we escaped Taris."

"Let's talk off duty. The captain appears to be pleased with the course Commander Mulgrew calculated. Better get to your station."

The young woman winked cheekily. "Aye, Lieutenant."

Bastila watched her crossing the bridge, relieved that both of them got along without obvious problems. "T3, you won't go down to the engine room?"

He beeped steadily twice, a signal Bastila had learned meant "no", and she seated herself. "In that case, engage all systems."

Another solid beep - this time a cheerful affirmative.

"Manoeuvring thrusters, hover the ship."

Carth pressed the buttons and nodded. "Hovering the ship."

"Retract landing gear."

Diotima did as ordered. "Landing gear retracted."

"Aft thrusters." Bastila took a breath. Take off with a Spaceship was a different procedure than launching a Starship from spacedock, but the feeling of anticipation was the same. "Take off."

With more grace than Diotima's hasty retreat from Taris, the _Ebon Hawk_ slowly lifted itself from the surface, and glided towards the stars.

"Reaching maximum height for thrusters."

"Impulse power. Ahead one third."

Propelled by its powerful sub-light engines, the Spaceship shot out of the atmosphere. Bastila's fingers glided over the leather-covered armrests of her chair. "Set course for Cait. Warp factor 7."

"Course laid in. Warp 7."

Hearing the name of her home planet, Juhani stiffened. "Cait?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm afraid that due to our busy schedule, you won't be able to visit your family," Bastila told her.

Juhani stared at the shielded sensor monitor. "I wouldn't be too sure about that...Sir."

Bastila was about to say something, but came to the conclusion that personal affairs were not a suitable topic for bridge duty. "Very well. Warp speed."


End file.
